


Little Mischief (Part 1)

by Calico_21



Series: Gentle Giants [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5687734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_21/pseuds/Calico_21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Makoto brings home a small kitten and Sousuke is unimpressed. Or at least, he tries to be anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Mischief (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy (:  
> Also available on Tumblr - http://yourdailydoseoffangirl.tumblr.com/post/133042604551/little-mischief-part-1 /

‘Sou, I’m home.’ The front door clicked shut and the sound of footsteps echoed in the living room. 

‘Hey Makoto, how was work? I’ve bought home some takeout for dinner and-’ Sousuke paused when he noticed the small bundle of blankets that Makoto was holding in his arms. ‘Makoto, what is that?’ 

‘Uh…well, it’s a long story Sou. You see-’ Before Makoto could finish, the small bundle moved and a tiny white kitten’s head popped up from the blankets. It meowed and looked up at Makoto adoringly. 

Sousuke raised an eyebrow.

‘I found her stuck under one of the drains and I got her out and brought her to the vet. She was injured and I think her mother abandoned her. I was planning to drop her off at the pet store so they could keep her but she was looking at me with those big eyes and I couldn’t say no to her.’ Makoto smiled down at the kitten before he looked at Sousuke with pleading eyes, ‘Can we keep her Sou, please?’

‘Makoto…’

‘I mean, look at her!’ Makoto thrusted the kitten in Sousuke’s face. 'How can you say no to this little baby?’ 

The kitten meowed, as though in agreement and licked Sousuke’s nose. 

Part of Sousuke was sure Makoto had trained the kitten on the way back home and that they’ve already discussed on ways on how to convince Sousuke to keep the pet-what with them both looking at him with similar puppy-dog eyes and small pouts (if kittens could pout, Sousuke was pretty sure this white kitten was doing it perfectly; it even had its ears drooped downwards).

Sousuke sighed- he could never say no to his dear Makoto. If only the green-eyed man knew how much power he had over Sousuke- he practically had Sousuke wrapped around his finger without even knowing it.

'Alright. We can keep her.’

Makoto cheered. 'What do you think we should name her?’ 

'You decide.’ 

'Hmm, I think we should name her Sora.’

Sora was about the size of Sousuke’s shoe. She was white all over and had the most stunning pair of blue eyes that Sousuke had ever seen. It was a good name choice that Makoto picked- her eyes were as blue as the summer’s sky. He had noticed them only after dinner when Makoto had placed her in his arms, still wrapped in the previous blanket while he went to take a shower. 

Sousuke had protested at first, he acted as though he wanted nothing to do with the kitten. Though inside, he just didn’t want to admit that it was because he was scared of hurting her. The kitten was tiny compared to his size. What if he dropped her by accident? 

But Makoto had understood, even without Sousuke saying anything. He knew that his boyfriend had a warm and kind heart underneath that cold exterior, and Makoto knew that he would never intentionally bring harm to anything. He just didn’t usually express his feelings openly.

Sousuke was extra careful with Sora. Her hind leg was bandaged up and the fur on her back was slightly shaved off for her stitches. She seemed to take an immediate liking to Sou-something that wasn’t a common occurrence in Sou’s daily life- and had nuzzled up against him, purring softly. He had grunted in feigned irritation but the cat still approached him anyway. And that was how Makoto had found the both of them twenty minutes later- Sousuke and Sora both asleep on the couch, with Sora curled up on Sousuke’s lap. 

~ 

Makoto woke up with the left side of the bed empty. Sousuke had left a note saying that he had gone for a run and would be back soon. After washing up, Makoto checked up on Sora. She was curled up in her makeshift bed- a fort of blankets and pillows in Makoto and Sousuke’s shared bedroom. She meowed at Makoto, clambered out and limped to Makoto, circling his legs. 

He laughed and picked her up. 'Good morning Sora, I bet you’re hungry. Come on, I’ll get you something to eat.’

Just as they reached the kitchen, the front door opened. 

'Makoto, I’m back.’ Sousuke entered the kitchen, hands full with bags.

'Sou, what are those?’ Makoto asked, startled. He placed Sora on the floor and walked over to help Sou with the bags. 

'After my run, I went and got some stuff for Sora.’ Sousuke said, distracting himself from looking at Makoto. 'I just thought… since we’re planning on keeping her, we would need, uh… proper equipment. Like food and toys.’

'Aww Sou…’

Sousuke’s face was flushed red by now. He avoided Makoto’s gaze and quickly turned to unpack the leftover stuff. 'I checked with the vet and bought the kind of cat food that I thought would be best for her health. I mean, it’s important she doesn’t get sick.’ He muttered softly. 'I thought maybe she needed a simple cat post so I got one, do you think she would like this?’ He pulled out a light brown cat post.

To say it was simple was an understatement. The post had three different levels and a swing set, it wasn’t made out of soft, fluffy material but rather it had a hard and rough texture, one suitable for the cat to scratch and bite. On the most top level was a little cat bed.

'I’m sure she would.’ Makoto beamed. He took the toy from Sousuke’s grasp and placed it on the floor of the kitchen. 'Look Sora, Sousuke’s got you a new toy.’ 

Sora peered curiously from behind Makoto’s leg. She tentatively made her way to the post and leapt onto the first level- the only ever she could reach with her current size. She circled around a few time and lay down, purring in content. 

'She loves it.’ Makoto said and Sousuke unconsciously breathed a sigh of relief. 

Sousuke had bought more stuff, such as a green cat bowl with paw print decorations on it, bags of cat food, chew toys, a litter box and a plushy cat bed.

'Thank you Sou.’ Makoto kissed his boyfriend on the cheek tenderly. 'I really appreciate it.’

'It’s no big deal.’ Sousuke mumbled, his face turning slightly hot. He cleared his throat. 'It would be too troublesome if she falls ill and I don’t have the time to deal with something like that.’ 

Makoto grinned. He knew Sousuke was only putting up a hard front but it seemed as though the kitten had taken a place in his heart already. 

'Sora, breakfast time!’ Makoto poured some food and water into her bowl. She trotted over and rubbed against Sousuke’s leg- as though she was thanking him for her gifts- before walking to her bowl. 

~ 

Sora’s injuries had recovered over the next two weeks and by then she was already up running and playing like any normal cat. She had grown a bit bigger too but to Sousuke she was still the little kitten that Makoto had carried into the house on the first day. 

Her favorite toy appeared to be the cat post. She had took to scratching her growing claws on it and by now she could easily jump to the highest level. She spent most of her time playing and sleeping on it when she wasn’t rubbing against the both of them or asking to be pet. 

Right now, she had sprawled herself across Makoto’s papers on the table, meowing up at him to pet her. Makoto wanted to brush her off, since he had tons of paperwork to finish by tomorrow and he was rushing it as fast as he could. 'Later Sora, be a good girl.’ 

But Sora was stubborn and refused, constantly insisting on Makoto’s touch. And Makoto couldn’t resist it when she looked at him with those big eyes.

Which was how he ended up on the couch with her cuddled up to him, purring and licking at his face. 

'Didn’t you say you have to complete this assignment and hand it in by tomorrow?’ Sousuke appeared, glancing skeptically at Makoto on the couch. 

'Yeah I know, but she wanted to cuddle, and she was giving me that look again.’ Makoto scratched behind her ear lovingly and she leaned into his touch. 

'You spoil her too much.’ Sou said. But his voice held no menace and instead was fond and amused. He had his arms outstretched as Makoto reluctantly handed him Sora and returned to his work. 

'I do recall somebody sneaking her treats after dinner.’ Makoto teased and gave Sou a small peck on his lips on the way back to his work table. 

'I don’t know what you’re talking about.’ Was the only reply he got from his red-faced boyfriend.

~

Sousuke was in charge of bringing Sora to the vet, since Makoto was going through his exams at this point and Sousuke’s term break had just begun. They both had different schedules in their own universities and they had discussed on taking turns of who would look after Sora when the other’s not around. 

'Bye Sou, I’ll see you after class.’ Makoto was a mess. He had stayed up late studying last night, despite Sousuke asking him to come to bed, and as a result he had missed his alarm that morning. His hair was frazzled and his clothes were crumpled. He simply grabbed his bag the moment he reached the bottom of the stairs and rushed to the door. He had two papers today-one in the morning and another in the afternoon. 

'Makoto, wait,’ Sousuke gripped his wrist to slow him down and handed him a bottle. 'I made coffee, just how you like it, with a shot of espresso.’ 

Makoto’s eyes softened and he kissed Sousuke in gratitude. 

'Thank you Sou. I love you.’ 

'I love you too. Now go ace those papers.’ He said and watched as Makoto left.

'Meow?’ 

Sousuke glanced down and saw Sora looking at him then to the door with a confused expression. He guessed that she had never seen Makoto so rushed and flustered before, it must have seemed unusual what with Makoto always being calm and cheerful in the house. He bent down and rubbed her head, 'Makoto will be back soon. Let’s go get some food first and I’ll bring you to the vet after that.’

After breakfast, Sousuke prepared a carrier bag to place Sora into. When she saw it, she freaked out almost immediately and clambered up to her post, her hackles raised and her tail all fizzed up. Sousuke made a quick guess that she didn’t like being in close, dark spaces. It was probably due to her being abandoned in the drain. 

It was alarming to witness and Sousuke had to calm himself down before he approached the hyperventilating cat. 

'Hey…’ He called out to her softly, one hand outstretched. 'Sora, it’s okay. I’m not going to hurt you.’ 

She had relatively calmed down after a few minutes of his coaxing but she still stared warily at the bag. When Sousuke had picked it up from where he left it, she had hissed in his grasp and clambered away, dropping to the floor, one of her claws accidentally scratching his arm.

'Fuck.’ Sousuke swore as pain shot up his arm. His eyes widened as he saw three bleeding red lines adorn his tricep. The wound looked deep. He simply pressed a cloth to it to stop the blood. 

It stung but he ignored it though-they were going to be late if they didn’t make their way soon. He searched the house for Sora and found her under their bed, her ears pressed close to her head in fear.

'Sora,’ He reached for her, careful to look out for her claws. 'Come on out.’ This time, she let him and he carefully wrapped her up in her favorite blanket- the one where Makoto had brought her in on the first day. 'It’s okay,’ he said, 'See? No bags.’

'There now, that’s better isn’t it?’ He grabbed his stuff and exit the house.

The vet was only ten minutes away so he opted on walking. The cool breeze lessened and numbed the pain on his arm and it seemed to calm the cat in his arms.

The vet did her daily checkup on Sora before affirming that she was healthy. Sora had her vaccination shot and after that, Sousuke brought her home. She was less energetic and had crawled up to Sou’s lap, lazily cleaning her paws and flicking her tail. Sousuke switched on the television and the both of them spent the rest of the afternoon in comfortable silence together.

Sousuke had woken up groggily-he vaguely realized he had fallen asleep- with pain and the feeling of something wet on his arm. He flinched and glanced down, where he saw Sora softly licking the wound on his arm. Her ears were once again pressed down on her head when she looked up apologetically at him, as though she was genuinely sorry for what she did.

Makoto came home at that moment. Sousuke heard the front door unlock and a few minutes later, Makoto popped his head into the living room. He looked tired but he smiled at the both of them. 'Makoto, how was your day?’ Sousuke had gotten up and helped Makoto with his bag. 

'The papers were good Sou,’ Makoto hugged Sousuke. 'I think it would be alright- What in the world happened to your arm?’ His tiredness had gone and in turn was replaced by worry and concern. Sousuke smiled softly, despite Makoto’s fussing.

'Sora scratched me by accident this morning.’ He said sheepishly.

'What?’ Makoto exclaimed. He searched for the kitten in the room and found her sitting on the couch, staring at them with big sorry eyes as though she knew that they were talking about her.

'Bad kitty.’ Makoto scolded softly and she meowed remorsefully.

'Makoto, it’s okay. It was an accident and she didn’t do it on purpose.’ Sousuke placed a hand on Makoto’s shoulder. 

Makoto sighed. He turned to Sousuke and his eyes narrowed. 'And you!’ 

Sousuke’s eyes widened. 'Wha-’

'Why didn’t you get this cleaned up? It could get infected!’ Makoto said before he ushered Sousuke to the bathroom where he dug out the first aid-kit and applied antiseptic on the wound. After he bandaged his arm, Sousuke went to the kitchen to cook something for dinner for the both of them. Makoto poured food into Sora’s bowl and called for her. She came into the kitchen but instead of eating, she circled and rubbed against Makoto’s legs. 

Makoto picked her up and she licked the side of his face. He couldn’t stay mad at her for long. Sousuke was right- he did spoil her. Laughing, he hugged her close to his chest. 

'Oi, why are you two allowed to cuddle while I’m here slaving away to feed you?’ Sousuke joked as he placed the dishes on the table. 

'Because I’m bad in cooking and you know it.’ Makoto placed the cat onto the floor and turned to Sousuke. 

'And because I love you too much.’ Sousuke teased and hugged Makoto. 

Makoto blushed. 'Sou, get off, I need to wash my hands!’ 

Sousuke chuckled but let him go either way. 

~   
It was around six’ o clock that evening, they had both decided to take a long nap after an exhausting day, when Sousuke was awoken by a scratching sound against their bedroom door. He initially dismissed it, thinking that it was the storm outside. It was raining heavily, and lightning cracked and the thunder rumbled so heavily it seemed to shake the windows. He wondered how his beloved boyfriend could sleep through the racket. 

He ignored the noise and decided to go back to sleep- his bed was so comfy and he could feel his eyes closing once again-

'Meow.’ 

Sousuke’s eyes shot opened. 

A second, more pitiful tiny mewl outside the door got him out of the bed and opening the door. Pawing against the door was Sora. She meowed at Sousuke once more before he picked her up and held her close to his chest. 

She was shaking, not to mention she was soaking wet to the bone. She must have been out of the house and got caught in the storm. 

'Mm… Sou?’ Makoto asked groggily, reaching to switch on the bedside lamp. His eyes widened when he took in Sora’s state before he sat up against the headboard, now alert.

'I think she got caught in the rain.’

'You poor thing.’ Sousuke retrieved a fluffy towel to wrap her up before placing her on the bed. Makoto stroked her back, trying his best to soothe her. 

'I’ll dry her up.’ Makoto plugged in the blowdryer. She seemed to understand what he was saying as she leaned her head against her paws and closed her eyes, calmly letting Makoto do whatever he pleased. 

~  
The very next morning, Sousuke awoke with a soft vibration against his chest. He opened his eyes and saw Sora lying on his chest. He looked to Makoto’s side of the bed and found it empty. 

Makoto appeared into the room a minute later. He saw the scene and laughed softly. 'Well would you look at that. It seems like she’s taken a liking towards you Sou.’ He then proceeded to reach for his phone to snap a picture of the both of them.

Sousuke peered down at her and gently stroke behind her ears. She leaned into his touch before opening her eyes lazily. It seemed as though she was smiling at him. He got up and placed her on the floor before getting up and washing up. 

When he got out of the bathroom, she was where he had last left her, her tail flicking impatiently behind her. She then meowed and circled his legs. By now he was already familiar with her antics and he understood that she was protesting that he carry her. He picked her up again and she nuzzled into his neck, purring softly. 

Makoto was right. She had taken a liking towards him. What Sou didn’t admit out loud was that he had also taken the same liking towards her.   
  
He’d never thought he’d grew so fond and protective over a kitten. Anyone would have assumed that it would be Makoto instead of him.

Thinking about it, he groaned but it was half-hearted. He realized that he didn’t mind at all. She mewled and gently nipped at his fingers, interrupting his thoughts.

He chuckled. 

She was going to be the death of him. 

And strangely, he was okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Leave kudos or comments! <3


End file.
